


Sky's Shendak Kinktober 2018

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Gags, Inflation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Love, Loving Asphyxiation, Lusting after Galra, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Redemption, Rimming, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Kinktober + Shendak (Shiro x Sendak)!! Should be five total prompts!! (Also it's full of love).





	1. Day 4: Spanking, Crying

**Author's Note:**

> If ya like it tell me!!

Sendak had told Shiro to meet him in his room.

 

It'd been a few months since Sendak switched sides in the war. And Shiro may have been… knowingly leading the big guy on.

 

Shiro can't say he's been one to seduce guys, but damn if he hadn't at least been trying.

 

And he's pretty sure Sendak caught the drift, suddenly pressing Shiro into the side of the corridor as he exited his room. His hot breath on Shiro's face. 

 

“You need to explain yourself, Takashi Shirogane.” His arm held both of Shiro's hands above his head. His eyes mercilessly boring into Shiro.

 

Shiro could feel the blush on his face. “...explain?”

 

“Yes. Why you keep… touching me. Talking to me… like that.” Sendak furrowed his brow. None of his anger had any real weight, though. 

 

“Because we're friends?” Shiro offered, voice sultry.

 

“This.” Sendak said, pressed against Shiro's hard on. “Is not friendship.”

 

“No.” Shiro sucked in a breath. “It's not.”

 

“Tell me your intentions, Takashi.” Sendak said, his breath ghosting over Shiro's lips.

 

“To have you fuck me. To make me beg your name.” Shiro huffed out.

 

Needless to say Shiro was roughly pulled back into his room. Sendak clawed, _ripped_ Shiro's clothes off of his body.

 

Shiro _loved_ it. Loved the roughness, and dominance Sendak oozed like a second skin.

 

Sendak had Shiro on his hands and knees on the floor. The bed being far too small to fit Sendak comfortably.

 

“Slayed out like a slut in heat.” Sendak stated, dragging a claw across Shiro's rear… making sure to stretch out Shiro's lewd hole.

 

“Yes. _Please_.” Shiro cooed, half horrified, half aroused at the thought of Sendak being inside him.

 

“You need to be taught a lesson, Takashi.” Sendak practically purred.

 

Then Sendak struck Shiro's ass.

 

Shiro whined, and gasped. The sting prominent on his rear, and his dick achingly hard.

 

He couldn't believe Sendak _spanked_ him.

 

He felt his body turn soft by the next strike, his precum leaking all over the tiles.

 

Shiro sobbed into the next hit. “Sendak, _Sendak_!”

 

“Even the way you call my name is filled with lust.” Sendak cooed into the open air. “Are you enjoying this punishment?”

 

Shiro weakly moaned before gasping out another babbled yes. Sendak was quick to spank Shiro again.

 

“Your body is so fragile... Bruises are already starting to form.” Sendak said in a soft tone, his hand dragging across Shiro's over sensitive ass.

 

Shiro pressed back into the touch, eliciting a growl from Sendak. One that came gravely from deep in his chest.

 

Suddenly something wet pressed against Shiro's hole. Looking back he could see it was Sendak's dick, leaking a ridiculous amount of precum on him. “My natural fluids have a… numbing effect. Especially on species such as yourself.”

 

Shiro wasn't quite sure what he meant until he felt the tingling sensation all around his hole.

 

“It will prepare you to receive me.” Sendak cooed.

 

Shiro was moaning, pressing back into Sendak's dick. Eager to have the giant Galra inside him.

 

Sendak wasn't one to prolong the inevitable. The tip of his dick gently pressing into Shiro's now semi-relaxed hole.

 

Shiro knew there would be a stretch, but _this_!?

 

To him it felt like a pair of hands were trying to pull him apart. Sendak was thick, and just the tip had Shiro shouting out.

 

He sagged into the floor under Sendak's weight, harsh gasps coming out of his mouth and tears running down his face.

 

Sendak stilled to Shiro's surprise. He try to force anymore weight in him, and stayed like that for a moment.

 

When he went to move Shiro cried out, but not from pain.

 

Shiro could feel Sendak all the way to his core. It was numb, burning, and _oh_ so lovely. Shiro could feel himself being impaled.

 

In the daze Shiro noted the small grunts Sendak was mumbling. “You can move.”

 

He grunted again, “I'll hurt you. I don't wish to.”

 

Shiro made a move against the better judgement of his cock slut of a mind, he pulled off Sendak's dick completely.

 

Sendak made a noise of distaste at the movement. He believed that his and Shiro's time was over. He could accept that…

 

Except it wasn't. Which was made clear as Shiro awkwardly sat himself on Sendak's cock.

 

Sendak was quick to help Shiro sit upright as he moaned into Sendak's chest. Gravity pulling down until he was balls deep with tears in his eyes.

 

“You are… very eager.” Sendak almost chuckled, licking away the tears running down Shiro's face. “Too sweet.”

 

Shiro just sobbed out a moan before he started to move, Sendak bouncing him up and down with his hands. He made sloppy kisses up Shiro's neck and jaw.

 

It was lewd. The bulge Sendak's dick made in Shiro's stomach, but it made Shiro's cock ooze with precum. His skin was burning. Sendak's canines ghosted Shiro's shoulder.

 

Shiro's prostate was getting hammered. He could felt Sendak's dick flex inside of him as he came, Shiro's next orgasm weak in comparison to his companion.

 

He fell limp into Sendak's body. Feeling pure content.

 

Sendak nuzzled the human close. “I am fond of you, Takashi Shirogane.”

 

“I sure hope so.” Shiro huffed.


	2. Day 12 - Rim Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wants a little more foreplay in his life... Sendak goes a bit overboard.

Sendak wasn't used to earth customs. Especially when it came to sex. The Galra were more of _get right to it kind of species_. Not gifted with much restraint when it came to love making.

 

Shiro was determined to show how glorious foreplay was to Sendak.

 

And maybe Shiro was desperate to get his ass eaten out by Sendak's thick tongue.

 

“You want me to do what?” Sendak huffed, brow furrowed.

 

“To give me a rim job?” Shiro offered again.

 

“What is… a rim job?” Sendak said, a clawed hand resting on Shiro's hip.

 

“It's where you use that lovely tongue… and lick my hole.” Shiro looked up to Sendak, making the smuttiest face he could pull.

 

“That seems unnecessary.” Sendak roughly said.

 

“No way! It'll help prepare me, too!” Shiro quickly stated.

 

“I thought using lube was efficient.” Sendak pointedly said.

 

“It is, and lube is always necessary… but you giving me a rim job will make me feel even better.” Shiro smiled, curling against the burly Galra.

 

“You seem quite adamant.” Sendak huffed, nuzzling into Shiro's neck. He could smell the arousal on Shiro's skin. “Very well. Undress.”

 

Shiro was happy to. Just the thought of Sendak eating him out left his dick aching.

 

“What is the best position for us to accomplish this?” Sendak asked, ready to adjust himself on the bed they shared.

 

“I'll lean over the bed. Sit on the floor.” Shiro said in a excited tone.

 

“Do not command me, Shiro.” Sendak growled.

 

“Please?” Shiro said, batting his eyes.

 

Sendak thought for a moment before huffing and making his way to the floor. He sat cross-legged, and stared at Shiro's naked behind in front of him.

 

“Now you just-” Shiro started, but Sendak was one step ahead. His clawed hands pulling apart Shiro's ass, and his tongue doing a tentative lick.

 

Shiro did his best not to squirm.

 

“It tastes of soap.” Sendak said, pulling away.

 

“Because I washed it! Would you rather it tasted like shit?” Shiro almost, _almost_ growled. He was eager. Maybe _too_ eager.

 

“You were expecting me to do this?” Sendak said flatly.

 

“Not _expecting_ , more like _hoping_.” Shiro laughed, albeit a bit angrily.

 

Sendak hummed. And for a moment Shiro thought he might put a stop to it… until Sendak surprised him. Diving right back in, but this time with more enthusiasm.

 

He played with the rim, his tongue rolling around it.

 

Shiro pushed back on Sendak's face, begging for more. Sendak was having none of it, however. His hands pressing almost painfully on Shiro's thighs.

 

All Shiro could do was whine as he cock started to leak between his legs. He wanted to touch himself, but Sendak _growled_ at him when he tried to move… so he gave up.

 

When Sendak finally gave a decent push his thick tongue swirled inside him. He could feel the press of Sendak's teeth on his ass. And Shiro gasped Sendak started to suck at his hole as well.

 

It was a pleasure… something new, lovely. Shiro loved the rimming, but it couldn't be compared to Sendak plowing him. Filling him to the brim with his giant cock. Shiro moaned at the thought, and Sendak could feel him pulse with his tongue.

 

But Sendak didn't let up. Constantly pushing Shiro closer to the finish, but it was never enough to give him the orgasm he craved. Shiro wondered how long Sendak had been teasing him… and if there would be more than just this foreplay.

 

The answer to that was no. Sendak refused to do anything else...not a damn thing to push him over the edge besides rimming. It was a messy, _hard_ orgasm when it finally rocked through Shiro.

 

By that point Shiro didn't want to do much else either, he knew his hole would definitely be swollen for a day or two at least.

 

“Were you satisfied with your “rim job”, Takashi?” Sendak purred, curling next to Shiro's spent body.

 

“It was lovely… but next time a little less tonguing. Your rough has a rough texture compared to a humans.” Shiro huffed. “Thank you, though.”

 

“Anything for you, love.” Sendak cooed, pulling a worn out Shiro to his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like?


	3. Day 13 - Gags, Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh I'm soft for hard sex and cuddly love. They love each other and trust each other so much in this update oml.

Sendak had a gag keeping Shiro's mouth wide open. Making it so that he could easily slide into the back of Shiro's throat without worry of the blunt teeth his human lover had. 

 

A rough thrust made Shiro choke a small bit as Sendak rather recklessly fucked into Shiro's mouth. Drool escaping more and more from the edges of Shiro's gag, dripping onto his chest. 

 

Sendak was pleased by his lovers efforts. Making sure to give loving caresses in between skull fucking. 

 

Suddenly Shiro felt the pulse and the swell as Sendak came into his mouth, much shallower than expected.  Despite trying to swallow it down, Shiro couldn't actively gulp it due to the mouth gag. It spilled from his mouth onto his body. He licked at Sendak's head quietly, softly. A hum of content in the back of his throat. 

 

Then Sendak removed the open mouth gag for one that Shiro could bite down on. 

 

Shiro had a problem with screaming in ecstasy while being fucked, which they had found out Shiro's paladins didn't take kindly to. 

 

While Sendak had been lost in thought, he gave Shiro enough time to sway his ass in Sendak's face. A teasing motion, which made Sendak once again very aware of what they were trying to accomplish. 

 

The burly Galra man hovered over Shiro. Something he had learned to use frequently was Lube. Unlike the Galra, most humans do not self lubricate. Sendak was less than pleased to find out Shiro didn't self lubricate, but Shiro insisted manufactured lube would work fine as well. 

 

They purchased large quantities of the lube Shiro insisted upon. Sweet to the tongue. Sendak scooped some from a nearby jar. Quick to smear on and  _ in _ Shiro's ass. 

 

Sendak had to file his claw once he properly starting fucking Shiro. He couldn't have them be too sharp, he had to prevent Shiro a torn hole despite liking his clawed phalanges quite a lot. After joining the coalition he was fitted with a new prosthetic as well. Something far more domestic. 

 

But it was his original hand he used to slowly work open Shiro. He liked using his original far more than his farce appendage. For he could feel when Shiro spasmed, and determine when he was best ready for his length. 

 

It took two weeks of constant stretching for Shiro to be without any pain while he was being fucked into. 

 

Now, his body was used to the stretch. 

 

He moaned around the gag as Sendak finally pushed his dick properly against his hole. Desire flooded through him wickedly. Sendak yanked Shiro back onto his dick, a muffled scream ringing in the room. One filled with pleasure… one such that had left Shiro begging for more. 

 

Sendak was not a patient Galra with his love making. When he found the position that had Shiro squeezing him down, body shaking in his arms, he chased it. He drilled at that spot, and would not stop until he finished. 

 

The whole time his pace was brutal. He huffed into the open air. The smell of Shiro's come had filled the air, allowing him to feel at ease as he reached his next climax. 

 

By the time Sendak was coming his body was completely curled over Shiro's. His teeth desperate to since in the humans flesh. When he finally clamped down he could feel a second rush of orgasm chasing the first. During which his dick never retreated from Shiro's hole. 

 

Shiro made pathetic whines around the gag, but never made any more to push Sendak away. Even as his blood covered his lover's lips. He could feel the swell of his stomach as Sendak filled him. 

 

Sendak was much softer, and smaller as he pulled out of Shiro's ass. His come spilling out from the hole had had just been in. It send waves of loving possession through him. A pur in the back of his throat. 

 

His hands fumbled to release Shiro's jaw from the hold the gag had on him. Shiro made a grumbling noise as Sendak pulled him closer. He gently kissed his mouth, rubbing soft circles into his jaw. 

 

Shiro sighed in content before slipping into a tired sleep. Sendak chuckled, and kissed Shiro's forehead softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me ya love it as much as I do


	4. Day 14 - Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak wants to lovingly choke out Shiro, but he's worried he'll hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super very consensual as always because I love a sweet loving Shendak realtionship.

Sendak had wanted to get his hands around Shiro's neck for ages. 

 

Ever since he first held the human intimately. 

 

He had held himself back. Humans were fragile compared to Galra. He always had to take such care… for his delicate human lover. 

 

But he couldn't hide his thoughts on the matter. Especially while Shiro wasn't constantly observing him… he wasn't always finely tuned into his moods. Sendak wasn't really a big talker, but Shiro didn't love him any less. 

 

Shiro had been staring more than normal, with a obvious quirk of his brow. His hands clasped together in thought. 

 

Finally it seemed as if he had decided upon something in his head. “What's wrong?” 

 

“Pardon?” Sendak quipped. 

 

“You’ve been… quite nervous the past couple days. What are you thinking about?” Shiro asked, before moving closer to Sendak on the couch in their room. 

 

Sendak made a foul face. “You would not… approve.” 

 

“Remember what I said about communication Sendak?” Shiro sighed, putting his hand in his lover's. 

 

“That for this to be a healthy relationship we needed to talk to one another if we become distraught.” Sendak chuffed, before letting go of a sigh. “I don't wish to put you off.” 

 

“You won't.” Shiro said, kissing Sendak's cheek. 

 

“I wish… I wish to hold your neck in my hands and squeeze it. To rut up into you while you can barely breathe… barely scream. I also do not wish to cause you pain.” Sendak let go of his thoughts. His nerves on edge.  

 

Shiro hummed for a moment, deciding his next words carefully. “I trust you, Sendak.” 

 

“This could hurt you.” Sendak said, squeezing Shiro's hand. 

 

“Many things could hurt me.” Shiro laughed at the memories long past. Where he felt cold… alone. Broken, and taken apart. Shiro had learned many things from his past. “I do not worry over what you want to do to me. As I said, I trust you. And we… can take precaution.” 

 

“Precaution?” Sendak said in a vulnerable way. 

 

“If it becomes too much and I can't speak then I'll tap your wrist twice with my human hand.” Shiro stated softly. 

 

“Would that be enough?” Sendak said, still worried… but eager. 

 

“It's enough for me. We'll take it slow at first, too.” Shiro smiled. 

 

Every touch they made was soft. Shiro had guided Sendak towards the bed. He was blushing slightly, and Sendak sat and watched as Shiro started to strip away at his layers… soon turning to help pull Sendak out of his. 

 

Shiro sat on Sendak's lap first. They kissed, softly… a warmth between them. Sendak lubed up his hand before working into Shiro's entrance. His hole already loose and needy. 

 

Shiro let go of soft moans as Sendak brushed over his prostate. Sendak wouldn't let Shiro pull his mouth from him. He stayed at his leisurely pace, not pushing to move faster. Shiro grabbed his weeping cock, stroking it between the embrace they shared. 

 

Sendak's tooth caught one of Shiro's lips in a sensual way. Giving Shiro just the perfect spark of pain to make his orgasm spill over his fingers and onto their chests. 

 

Shiro took his messy fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean happily. Sendak let go of a rumble that vibrated straight to his dick at Shiro's display. Shiro started to tease Sendak's dick with his sloppy hand. 

 

A action that didn't last long. Sendak didn't appreciate teasing as much as Shiro. It felt best when he could release directly into his lover. 

 

So Sendak threw him onto his back. And like the dominating force that he was caged Shiro beneath him. Shiro's thighs spread and hole wide. He was anxiously waiting to be filled by Sendak's thick cock. 

 

“Tap twice with your human hand to stop.” Sendak repeated roughly as he lined his cock to Shiro's hole. 

 

“Twice with my human hand.” Shiro confirmed with a loving smile. 

 

He arched his back as Sendak moved into him with one harsh thrust. His smile disappearing into a look filled with lust. 

 

He allowed Shiro to adjust before he curled his hands around his neck. 

 

Sendak's hold wasn't tight. Just enough to constrict… Shiro could barely breathe. His head going light before Sendak started to  _ fuck _ into him. 

 

It was the roughest Sendak had ever been with Shiro. Shiro could only gasp, tears collecting at the edge of his eyes. But he didn't tap. 

 

Sendak worried he was being too much… As he started to release and slow Shiro pulled Sendak back to him with his legs. His mechanical arm gently pressed on top of Sendak's fingers on his throat. 

 

“More… truly?” Sendak huffed, but he felt a profound happiness at Shiro's willingness to go along with his whims. 

 

It was a small nod Shiro offered, and it meant the world to Sendak. 

 

And Sendak held tight to Shiro's neck. It hurt slightly for Shiro, but he could still gasp small gulps of air. Sendak had started to go even harder. 

 

It was Shiro's orgasm. His body painfully arching up, and his eyes rolling into his head. 

 

The amount of pressure had Sendak howling. Finally able to cum deep into Shiro, his hands losing its hold on his lover. 

 

Shiro was breathing heavy, and his eyes were closed. His come had hit him across his chest and chin. His throat didn't hurt as much as he first thought it would. 

 

Sendak pulled him close, peppering him with kisses. He softly caressed Shiro's body to his, moving them to the bathroom. 

 

Shiro was exhausted, and allowed Sendak to clean him thoroughly. He groaned only softly, and not always from soreness. Sendak was always careful with him, and Shiro knew he cared for him with every touch. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments fed my soul! Please leave one if you like this!!


	5. Day 20 - Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro really just wants Sendak to talk dirty to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this finishes my Shendak Kinktober!! Thank you for reading to this point!!!

Sendak treated Shiro like a prized jewel after they got together. He was always surprisingly gentle and caring when they were intimate too. 

 

“Have you ever… used dirty talk?” Shiro had asked, aroused at the thought of Sendak calling him names in bed. 

 

“Dirty talk?” Sendak cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You know like… telling me how much you want to fuck my pretty little hole, or tell me how much of a slut I am for your cock.” Shiro offered. 

 

Shiro could swear he was watching this huge Galra man blush. It wasn't pink… but rather a hue of blue. 

 

Shiro thought it was pretty. 

 

“No!” Sendak balked. 

 

Shiro sighed. “It was just a suggestion, Sendak.” 

 

“Why would I ever say such things to you!” Sendak huffed. 

 

“Because I want you to.” Shiro huffed right back. 

 

Sendak let go of a strangled noise. 

 

“You've treated me so preciously. I love you for being so gentle, but sometimes I just want you to call me a cock whore.” Shiro said in a very heated way. 

 

“Is that what you are?” Sendak made a noise of distaste. 

 

“It's what you've made me become.” Shiro crawled into Sendak's lap. 

 

“Me?” Sendak… growled? Purred? Shiro wasn't sure. 

 

“Yes.  _ You _ .” Shiro kissed Sendak's temple, feeling the Galra's cock getting hard. 

 

“Would you be happy if I called you such things?” Sendak sighed. 

 

“I would.” Shiro kissed Sendak on the lips this time. 

 

“You humans… are odd.” Sendak growled lightly. 

 

“Most of us, at least.” Shiro chuckled. 

 

Sendak pinned his human lover underneath his heavy frame. “You love my weight on you… slut cock.” 

 

Shiro wanted to giggle but kept that one to himself. 

 

“You're sweet.” Sendak said as he licked up Shiro's neck. “You want me in every way.”

 

“I do.” Shiro shivered, the sensations making him painfully hard.

 

Sendak could feel Shiro’s hard on. He let go of a laugh. “So eager.”

 

Shiro let go of a soft whine. “I  _ am _ .”

 

“Hush.” Sendak growled. Which.  _ Wow _ . Shiro as  _ into  _ that. “I am going to devour your puny human cock. Remove your pants.”

 

As soon as Sendak’s weight wasn’t pressed on top of him, and he was very quick to strip away at his clothes. Him being bare and Sendak being clothed had a odd feeling to it, but it wasn’t one Shiro hated. 

 

“Spread your legs… little slut.” Sendak pressed a clawed hand into Shiro’s naked thigh. 

 

“ _ Little _ ?” Shiro said under his breath. 

 

“Yes.” Sendak bent between his lovers legs. “Your entire genitalia fits in my mouth. So you are  _ little _ .” He roughly licked Shiro’s hole and dick. He then swallowed down his entire penis and balls. Deepthroating Shiro while lapping at his hole.

 

Shiro was grabbing at Sendak’s fur, tears in his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure he felt. He was gasping from the intense sensations. 

 

Sendak was mindful of his teeth, his eye carefully watching all of Shiro’s reactions. 

 

Shiro was shaking as he came. Sendak would never get used to the overly salty taste of human semen. When he pulled away Shiro was covered in drool, and a bit of his own come. 

 

“How was that? Did your  _ little  _ cock enjoy my tongue?” Sendak said, unfastening his pants. 

 

Shiro moaned as Sendak pressed the blunt head of his dick to his hole. His thick dick was comparable to a human’s arm, and Shiro  _ craved  _ for it to fill him. 

 

Sendak let go of a rumbling purr when Shiro gasped… the tip finally pushing past his hole. “I am going to fuck into your messy hole until you scream my name.” 

 

The large Galran male pounded into his human lover with vigour. Shiro did yell. Every time Sendak dragged across his prostate. 

 

“ _ Shiro _ .” Sendak rumbled, pressing his entire cock in. Then he whispered, “I love you.”

 

Shiro blinked up, tears in his eyes from the harsh fucking, and he  _ smiled _ . “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Kinktober works if ya wanna!!


End file.
